Raw Oysters and Fence Hopping
by LoLisdead
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy take a trip to the Muggle world of America. It is only the end of Day 1 and Draco, who had spend a very Muggle-isolated life from the moment he was born, already seems to have questions about everything-but he has taken the most interest in oysters of all things. A Drarry oneshot for you all! Rated "slightly T" for very little use of profanity.


**Author's Note**

I'm not sure if oysters are or are not part of traditional Wizarding custom, but just for the sake of this little story it is not.

I got the idea for this by going to a random object generator and having it give me three objects, which ended up being 'Bridge, Oyster, Gate.' I then gave myself only one sheet of college ruled lined paper to write it (every single line was filledXD), and then typed it out afterwards, adding only a couple parts here and there. Just letting you know the process, in case any of you feel like trying it out! It was quite thought provoking!

* * *

"I can't believe it" the blonde shivered in disgust, only mildly comforted by the hand that supportingly rested on his shoulder,

"I know, it never made much sense to me why they did, growing up, either."

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy stood on a small wooden bridge, leaning forward against its railing as they watched the sunset's reflection dance on the gently moving stream below them. They were finishing Day 1 on their vacation to the American Muggle world, and already Draco was overwhelmed, which was only to be expected from a boy growing up in a strictly-wizarding household.

To Draco, this experience was as crazy as Harry's first day at Hogwarts, or visiting Diagon Ally with Hagrid. And Harry couldn't be happier to be there with Draco as he experienced it.

They had retired to their current location after eating at a local and apparently well-known restaurant. And Draco couldn't get over what the neighboring table had ordered.

"But Harry—they were eating clams," he paused, and the repeated, "Clams!" as he shook his head, as if trying to clear it.

"Oysters, to be specific, Draco," Harry weakly hid his amusement underneath the grin he gave Draco.

"Do all Muggles do that?" Draco exclaimed, "What part of it are they even _suppose_ d to eat, their shells!?"

"No, it's like an egg. Peel away the shell and the rest is all goodness…they eat the oysters', well, insides. Tongues and shite."

Draco stared at Harry, his jaw hung open, "You've ate one?"

Harry scowled at the thought, "Hell no, but I've witnessed my aunt and uncle serve them at important dinner parties. They are considered a delicacy of a sort."

"But they…" Draco's eyebrows were screwed together, what he normally did when he was bursting to say something, " _They didn't even looked cooked, Harry!_ " He cried out.

"That's because they weren't, sweetheart. They were one hundred percent raw, and I bet they were stored alive in the restaurant's cooler right next to the chicken that was in your dish. They were probably snapped open with a knife specially designed for the art of killing oysters, only moments before those people next to us were consuming them."

Draco stared at Harry, now with clear horror written all over his face, "That's absolutely _barbaric_! Fucks wrong with them!?"

Harry shrugged and squeezed his boyfriend's shoulder supportingly before removing it to have it, instead, twist tightly around his boyfriend's lower waist, causing their bodies to come closer together. Draco sighed, resting his head into the crook of Harry's neck. He growled, "I refuse to give business to another restaurant that serves _oysters_."

The raven-haired boy couldn't help but grin foolishly, and then teased, "You know, it's common knowledge amongst Muggles that people in China eat cats—"

Draco made a feminine sort of yelp as he snapped his head back up, only to stare at Harry again. Harry shook his head after a moment and Draco grumbled, his eyebrows furrowed together, "First the accursed fly metal machine, then oysters, then _cats_ …"

"Come on grumpy pants, I think you need your beauty sleep after such an exhausting day," Harry kept a small grin on his face as he directed Draco away from the bridge and towards the exit of the local park. They were in for a nasty surprise once they arrived at the gate to the park.

It was closed and they were locked inside.

"Harryyyy—" Draco began to whine, something he strictly saved for when he was rather deprived of his sleep and only when he was in front of Harry.

"Shut up," Harry snapped dismissively, the gears in his head turning until an idea clicked, "We'll just have to hop the fence!"

"Do what?" Draco asked, obviously not understanding what hopping a fence was.

"You know, like climb over it!" Harry said excitedly.

"Did you forget you're a _wizard_? Forget _Alohomora_?"

Harry grinned as he turned to look at his tired boyfriend, teasing him, "Nope! I would just love to try and see my beautiful boyfriend prove that he's just as good as the punk Muggle kids, is all." Harry shrugged as he stared at the ground and put his hands in his front pockets, his left foot shuffling from side to side as he heard Draco scoff,

"Challenge accepted, Potter," he sneered as he was already beginning to find his footing in the chain-link fence.

Harry snickered to himself as he proceeded to watch his puppy climb the fence he was so easily convinced into doing. This was bound to be one hell of a vacation.


End file.
